User blog:Ratharex1/Rathalos Hunt Story
A slight breeze flows across the land and blows my hair across, my helmet no longer with me as it was knocked off my head earlier and was destroyed preventing my earplug skill, I get up from the ground to look for my fellow hunters, but instead I see the creature that attacked me. It was a large bulky wyvern, Its Scales Shined Lava red in the suns beam. Wings damaged from the fight it reared its large head back and roared. In panic I cover my ears dropping my guard, without my earplugs the creatures roar blasts my eardrums leaving me open. I see the monsters eyes look in my direction teeth gleam in the light I knew it was about to launch a devastating Fireball when I hear the sound of a horn. I look past the creature and saw my comrades as they blew the hunting horns and the creature turned in their direction I took this chance and grabbed onto my sword, I charged unleashed a downward strike severing the creatures tail from the body, the tail flew up and hit me, poisoning me as I see the glimmering red blood glistening my armor. Howling in pain the creature protrudes smoke from its mouth, knowing its in rage mode one of my comrades play a health flute healing me, I am out of Antidotes as the Poison slowly drains my will, I notice purple bubbles floating around me; meaning that the poison is powerful, lucky one of my teammates make it to me give me an Antidote and I heal. The creature launches a Fire ball. As the ball of molten lava fly towards us I push my comrade out of the way and collide with the flame, the force knocked me back causing me to become dizzy, The monsters jaws Drooled with excitement as it charged toward me. In panic my friend throws a flash bomb blinding the creature and me since it exploded right in front of my eyes. Temporarily blinded and my ears still ringing from the roar I blindly stumble around in darkness. I find the grip of my sword, suddenly a sharp pain hits my eyes and my sight returns of course it is still blurry all I see is a giant red blur. Knowing that is the creature I stumble towards it only to be bitten by his powerful jaws, as I feel the teeth hitting my armor I hear a scraping sound, thankful that it did not penetrate I used that opportunity to strike its head. In the reflection of my blade I see not only my eyes but the creatures and the edge of my sword moves to meet its target it all happened in slow motion. The sound of metal tearing past scales and flesh then nothing, the creature dies without a sound. Relived that the hunt was over we each brought out our knives and got our carves from the creatures beautiful shining body. Covered in bruises and completely dirty we make our way back to town with the creatures corpse, all the way I imagine what the creatures life was like and was it trying to tell me something in that moment when I saw sadness in its eyes and not rage? Ratharex1 20:40, April 29, 2010 (UTC)Ratharex1 Category:Blog posts